


Life in the Cube

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Set in a prison world, the unnamed narrator describes some of the aspects of facing immortality with no idea of how you got there, nor where you came from, and nowhere to go.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dice-RPG worlds, War is Hell





	Life in the Cube

The cube. Ten miles on a side. No one ever dies here, at least not for long. That's just life, and things have been this way for as long as anyone can remember.

Sometimes a new face will appear, none ever knowing where they've come from or how they got here. This should mean that the population would eventually outpace the food and space, but it never has.

The problem isn't the population, but the populace. Even with seemingly unlimited resources on every level, thousands of levels, trees a mile tall in the central block, enough space for private and community uses... some areas are less friendly than others. Some seek to hoard whatever they can claim, to take from others, to destroy gleefully what others have worked so hard to bring about.

Dying is no escape. Nor are you guaranteed to return to where you'd left, nor any definite location; it isn't entirely random, but it isn't solely a given. This means that escape can be had from any prison, but it also means that one could wake up somewhere horrible, or that invaders can find their way into any safehold.

Not all empty regions are safe, either. They're often empty for a reason – trapped and unstable, populated with creatures straight out of your nightmares.

Try as many have, the outermost walls are impervious to every attack. Impenetrable. Unyielding. With so much open space, still all feel the weight of the world on their heads, the claustrophobic confinement of the world's boundary.

Some seem unaffected by this, but we all know that it's there. Always there.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
